


Poncy Prince Malfoy

by leigh_adams



Series: A Night at the Movies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dg_ldws, Dialogue-Only, Disney, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And this is the last time you get to pick the movie, Weasley."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poncy Prince Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle Disney mocking contained within. Written for Round Five of Draco/Ginny LDWS.

"This movie is terrible."

"You've already said that four times, Draco."

"It bears repeating."

"You know, you were the one who wanted to watch a movie."

"And that right there was my first mistake. My second mistake was letting _you_ pick which one to watch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have terrible taste in movies, Weasley."

"I do not!"

"You really do. This latest choice is an entry in a long line of bad films by this Muggle you're obsessed with… Bissy or whatnot."

" _Disney_. And he was brilliant."

"Right. So brilliant that he can't even properly adapt a classic fairy tale- and whoever came up with the term 'fairy tale' had obviously never seen a real fairy."

"Well, most Muggles haven't. And why does it matter if the movies deviate a bit from the original endings? They're better this way."

"No, they really aren't. You know the mermaid's supposed to die at the end, right? She can't kill her poncy prince, so she kills herself. Romantic, isn't it?"

"You don’t think that would be a _tad_ bit traumatizing for a six year-old?"

"Builds character."

"Spoken like a true psychopath."

"I'm going to ignore that last quip and further your fairy tale education. What was that last one you made us watch… Cindersomething?"

" _Cinderella._ "

"Ah yes, that one. In that one, the stepsisters cut off parts of their feet so the shoe will fit."

"How do you know so much about fairy tales?"

"My mother kept a first edition of Grimm's Fairy Tales in the library. She liked to read them to me when I couldn't sleep."

"I see. And you don't think that showing girls cutting off body parts in order to snag a man will send a wrong message?"

"No worse of one than these bloody movies do."

"I don't follow."

"The moral of all these seems to be that if you can sing and have ridiculously perfect hair, you'll find a handsome prince and marry him within a week."

"You mean that doesn't really happen?"

"I'm almost offended. I'm not enough of a handsome prince for you?"

"Prince Eric isn't ornery, snobbish or poncy. You, Draco, very much are."

"Just for that, woman-"

"…"

"You're not forgiven. But feel free to snog me again and see if it works the second time."

"But _Kiss the Girl_ is starting!"

"…This movie is terrible."

"Shut up."


End file.
